


praktikum

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, lab biologi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: "Yu-ru-i.....""A-ampun Kak Narutoooo!!"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481
Kudos: 1





	praktikum

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Pagi. Matahari cerah sekali hari ini. Angin melipir mampir beri semangat insan yang bergiat. Seperti suasana di Laboratorium Biologi saat ini, ramai dengan praktikum tentang pengenalan makhluk hidup untuk anak semester satu. Walaupun ini adalah Fakultas Pertanian, pengetahuan umum di awal tetap diperlukan.

Oiya, perkenalkan dua asisten praktikum yang mengampu praktikum pada mata kuliah ini, Naruto U dan Sasuke U. Keduanya merupakan mahasiswa semester lima prodi agribisnis.

"Nah, teman-teman bawa semua kan hewan dan tumbuhannya?" Tanya lelaki dengan jas lab yang digulung sampai siku --Naruto-- pada kelas.

"Bawa, kak." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Oke. Sekarang kumpulin proposal praktikumnya ke Kak Sasuke, terus bahan praktikum yang kalian bawa diletakkan di depan kalian." Perintah Naruto lagi.

Para mahasiswa baru itu menuruti. Ada yang sambil bergossip karena sudah akrab dengan teman baru, ada juga yang masih kaku karena malu-malu.

Dua asisten sama dengan bagi tugas jadi dua, yaitu Naruto yang mengomandoi jalannya praktikum secara keseluruhan dan Sasuke yang memeriksa kehadiran, menilai proposal juga keaktifan mahasiswa. Nanti setelah urusan 'administratif'nya selesai, ia juga akan turut andil membantu Naruto dalam membimbing maba-maba ini dalam pelaksanaan praktikum nanti.

"Ini saya sudah buatkan tabel untuk mempermudah teman-teman pengamatan, silahkan dicatat di bukunya." Ucap Naruto lagi, tangan kanannya masih memegang spidol warna hitam.

"Kak, difoto aja boleh?" Tanya salah satu mahasiswi dengan behel gigi.

"Hmm, boleh aja. Tapi di lima belas menit akhir praktikum ini, saya akan tanya hasil pengamatan kalian. Jadi, lebih baik tetap ditulis di buku pengamatannya, ya."

"Oke, kak."

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang daritadi belum bersuara. Di tangan kanannya memeluk pulpen bertinta merah sedangkan kirinya sibuk menyusuri nama mahasiswa di buku kehadiran. Menilai proposal sambil mengabsen, efisien sekali. Dua pekerjaan selesai dalam satu waktu.

"Sasuke, nanti kau ya yang menjelaskan tentang pengenceran formalin. Sekalian, bantu mereka melakukan pengawetan." Kata Naruto yang kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke, namun tubuhnya mengarah pada para mahasiswa yang tengah menyalin tulisannya di papan tulis.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat, masih sibuk membaca proposal para praktikan.

"Sip!"

Naruto lekas bangun dan kembali menyita perhatian kelas. Memberi instruksi kalau bahasan mengenai pengenceran formalin akan dijelaskan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah menjelaskan rumus pengenceran formalin, Sasuke meminta dua perwakilan kelas untuk memraktekan pengeceran di Laborarorium Kimia, dengan syarat harus menggunakan masker dan sarung tangan. Karena formalin itu berbahaya, lama mencium paparan baunya saja bisa pingsan. Jadi, ingat keselamatan saat di laboratorium, ya!

Dengan bantuan ponsel pintar praktikan, mereka mendokumentasikan apa yang dilakukan di sana untuk kemudian di share ke grup kelas.

Formalin yang sudah diencerkan diletakkan ke dalam wadah toples transparan, yang nantinya akan diisi oleh hewan-hewan mati sebagai awetan.

"Nah, untuk buat awetan hewannya disuntik pakai formalin yang tadi sudah diencerkan. Beranikan nyuntiknya?" Tanya Sasuke pada forum.

"Takut kak, ini kadalnya nanti siapa yang pegang." Tanya salah satu praktikan berbadan tambun dengan kedua tangan memegang kardus yang dilubangi. Ternyata ia sendiri yang membawa kadal.

"Nanti dibantu kok." Jawab Naruto menenangkan.

Kini mereka yang di Lab Biologi telah memakan sarung tangan dan masker, siap untuk menyuntik hewan bakal awetan mereka sebelum diamati.

Tiba-tiba anak dengan rambut gondrong datang menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membantu menyuntikkan formalin pada tubuh burung pipit, "Kak Sasuke." Panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada apa, Yurui?" Tanyanya samar-samar di balik masker sensinya.

"Cara matiin ini gimana?" Tanya anak yang dipanggil Yurui, tangannya yang daritadi di balik badan dibawa kehadapan sang asisten, menunjukkan toples berisikan laba-laba hitam berukuran sedang dengan kaki-kaki yang berbulu.

Dan Sasuke pun pingsan.

Saat jam makan siang, Sasuke baru sadarkan diri. Ia terbaring di klinik fakultas masih mengenakan jas labnya, begitu juga Naruto yang duduk di sisi kanan sambil memegang tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar." Naruto tersenyum lega. Lekas ia menawarkan air minum pada Sasuke yang perlahan bangun.

"Anak kelas panik, kau tahu." Kata Naruto lagi setelah Sasuke mengembalikan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Ini karena kau menghirup terlalu banyak formalin atau... kau takut laba-laba?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada cemasnya.

Sasuke masih diam saja. Menunduk dengan punggung disandarkan pada kepala tempat tidur klinik. Sudah tahu takut, pakai ditanya. Hewan arthropoda itu sangat super duper menyeramkan!

"Oiya, ada yang juga menunggumu daritadi." Ucap Naruto lagi yang masih belum digubris partner asistensinya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, mahasiswa gondrong yang membuat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri muncul dari balik tirai. Wajahnya tertunduk tertutup bagian depan rambut gondrongnya. "Maaf ya kak. Maaf banget. Maafin saya." Katanya berulang kali saat sudah berdiri di samping si asisten. Tangannya yang terlipat di belakang badannya, buat Sasuke parno hingga meringkuk bersadar Naruto karena takut.

"I-iya, dimaafkan." Jawab Sasuke terbata.

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada kedua entitas di depannya. Ia berucap lagi pada si adik tingkat, "Katamu ada yang mau kau tunjukkan pada Sasuke?"

"Iya, kak. Tadi aku sudah pelajari cara pengenceran formalin yang Kak Sasuke ajar lewat video teman. Lalu aku buat pengenceran formalin sendiri, dan lihat, aku sudah---"

Belum selesai berucap, Sasuke pingsan lagi. Toples berisi laba-laba hidup tadi sudah berganti menjadi laba-laba mati yang mengambang pada larutan formalin.

Dan Sasuke yang pingsan lagi, kini buat Naruto geram, "Yu-ru-i....."

"A-ampun Kak Narutoooo!!" Si pemilik nama berteriak sambil memeluk toples keluar dari klinik. Ia bisa pastikan kalau saat sang senior memanggil namanya lamat-lamat, sekeliling tubuh seniornya itu mengeluarkan aura hitam. Menyeramkan, bikin bulu kuduk berdiri! Dan ia berjanji dalam hati untuk jadi praktikan yang patuh mulai detik itu juga!

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke kembali sadar.

Dan di hari yang cerah itu, sampai habis hari, kedua asisten praktikum mata kuliah biologi itu tak satupun hadir dalam jadwal mata kuliah kelas. []


End file.
